


Stay (Just A Little Bit Longer)

by wantstothrill



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantstothrill/pseuds/wantstothrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is sick. Harry takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay (Just A Little Bit Longer)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely [Patty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/makealimb/pseuds/makealimb) when she wasn't feeling very well. If she couldn't have Harry take care of her, a fictional version of Nick at least got to. ♥
> 
> Universal love to [Jason](http://fyjason.tumblr.com) for the beta and thanks to [James](http://picturaculminis.tumblr.com) for Britpicking.
> 
> Title is from Stay Just A Little Bit Longer by Maurice Williams and the Zodiacs, or possibly more famously Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons.
> 
> Please do not share this fic with anyone mentioned in it, or anyone associated with them.

"Mrmphrmgh," Nick mumbles into his phone, head pounding and throat sore. He's felt run down the last couple of days but the cold he's been trying to stave off has clearly hit him full force today.

"Nick? Are you alright? Your taxi driver called me because you aren't answering the door." Matt's voice sounds concerned and Nick pushes his head higher on the pillow, the cool fabric feeling so nice against his skin. He opens his eyes slowly, and blinks stupidly at his alarm clock, which says it's 6:15am. He vaguely remembers it going after 5:00 and reaching over to smack it off before falling asleep again. It's a testament to how shit he's feeling that he doesn't particularly care.

"Not okay. Dying," Nick croaks out, wincing at how rough his voice sounds. God he's thirsty, but the kitchen is so far away...

"You sound horrible," Matt says bluntly and Nick would laugh if he didn't think it would actually kill him from the effort.

"Finchy," he just says pathetically, and Matt sighs.

"Don't move," he says. "Stay in bed, I'll call Sara in to cover the show for you. Is Aimee home? Can she get you anything?"

"Not home. Out," Nick mutters, eyes slipping shut of their own accord.

"Can I call someone else? Henry? Harry?"

"Nah," Nick says sleepily. "He only got back from LA last night. Don' wanna bother him. 't's fine, Finchy, I'll just sleep it off."

"If you're sure," Matt sounds distracted now, like he's texting as he talks to Nick, probably letting Fiona know to call Sara. Nick half smiles at Matt's efficiency, or rather, his lip pulls up slightly before his cheeks complain and he stops all effort. God, his whole body just _aches_.

"'m sure. Go call Coxy," Nick says, rallying what little strength he has to inject some life in his voice and get Matt to stop worrying. "Not that she'll get there in time to start the show. Enjoy being the voice of a nation, Fincham."

"Sod off," Matt says fondly. "Feel better. I'll call you later today to check up on you, okay?"

"Okay," Nick sighs. "Thanks."

"Bye," Matt says and rings off. Nick lets the phone drop to the mattress and moans. God, he feels wretched.

\---

The next thing he knows the bed is dipping beside him, and a cool hand is pressing against his forehead.

"You idiot," he hears a voice say. "Why didn't you call me?"

Nick forces his eyes open and sees Harry looking down at him, brow furrowed in concern. The clock says it's now close to 6pm and while Nick detests losing a day to sleep, he can't deny how much better he feels.

"Hey popster," Nick says, voice rough. "What are you doing here?"

Harry frowns even deeper. "Matt called me and asked me to check on you when you didn't answer your phone. You sound awful," he says.

"Feel it, too," Nick mutters and Harry makes a small noise.

"Have you eaten anything today?" he asks and Nick shakes his head.

"Not hungry," he whines, before looking up at Harry with hopeful eyes. "Could do with a drink though."

Harry stands up from the bed. "Okay. Wait here."

"Not goin' anywhere else," Nick says and Harry rolls his eyes before walking out of the room.

Nick closes his eyes again and he must have dozed off because suddenly Harry is back, smoothing his hair back from his head and wiping his face with a damp flannel.

"Can you sit up?" Harry asks and Nick groans, but pushes himself upright. Harry fiddles with the cushions behind his back for a moment, fluffing them and propping him up against the headboard.

"Drink this," he says, sitting beside him on the bed and handing Nick a glass of lukewarm water. It's heaven going down and Harry makes him drink the whole thing before he's satisfied. "I made you some toast," he says, picking up a plate from the side table. "Can you get some down?"

"Mmm," Nick hums. "Not nauseous. Not hungry, either. Just blah."

"'Just blah'," Harry sighs, shaking his head. "Good thing you went into radio and not medicine."

He hands Nick the toast, which he's cut into triangles with the crusts off, and Nick raises his eyebrows.

"It's how Mum would make it for me when I was sick," Harry says unapologetically. "It was the only way I would eat it." He looks pointedly at Nick until he takes a toast triangle.

It does somehow taste better that way, and Nick eats both slices.

Harry takes the plate from him and leaves the room, coming back a glass of orange juice. "Drink half of this," he says, handing it to Nick.

"I'm full," Nick complains, but takes it and sips at it when Harry frowns at him. Harry is kind of scary when he's mother henning someone.

When he's finished Harry takes the glass back and puts it on the side table. He heads over to Nick's dresser and gets out fresh pyjamas for him and puts them in the bathroom. "Have a shower," he tells Nick firmly and Nick can't help but move to comply, throwing his blanket back and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

When Nick stands up he wavers though, head spinning and he sits down quickly. Harry is at his side in an instant, arm around Nick's shoulders and hand pressed to his forehead.

"Nick? Are you okay? Are you alright? Should I call someone?" He sounds more worried than Nick has heard before, and he ignores the little squirm of pleasure in his stomach at knowing it was _him_ that got Harry so worked up.

"I'm fine Harry, stop fussing," he huffs, sitting still and letting his head stop spinning. "I didn't eat anything last night because I wasn't hungry. I'm just a little dizzy."

Harry sits back, frowning at him. "You should have said earlier," he says, pushing at Nick's shoulder till he's sat back on the bed, reclining against the pillows again. Harry picks up the orange juice. "Drink all of this now." He pushes it into Nick's hand before standing up and walking into the bathroom, grabbing the clean clothes he'd set out for Nick. Nick dutifully swallows some juice but almost spits it out again when Harry walks back and reaches for the waistband of his pants.

"Harry!" he yelps, batting feebly at Harry's hands as they get a grip on his pants and start yanking. "What are you - stop it!"

Harry lets go and frowns at him, like _Nick_ is being the weird one in this situation. "If you're too dizzy to stand up and have a shower, you can at least get out of those clothes and into some fresh new ones," he says, trying to pull Nick's shirt up at the sides.

"Okay, no, but I can undress myself!" Nick says hastily, putting the juice down so he doesn't spill it everywhere. He feels rather like a teenage girl not wanting to be seen in her swimsuit by her crush, he thinks a little crazily, and then freezes before resolutely ignoring the fact that he just referred to Harry as his crush.

Harry sits back and looks at him sternly. "Okay, fine. I'll go wash the dishes but you be changed by the time I get back."

"Yes, yes, fine," Nick agrees, and watches Harry head out of the room, pausing in the doorway to turn back and point at the juice.

"And drink more of that!" he says before disappearing down the hall.

Nick fully intends on changing quick smart and maybe even using the bathroom before Harry comes back, but the struggle over his clothes has left him surprisingly wiped, and he's only changed his pants and is just pulling his shirt over his head when Harry walks back in.

"Feel better?" he asks as he comes over and sits next to Nick on the bed again.

"Mmhmm," Nick nods, sinking back against the pillows. He can't help his eyes closing and Harry's cool palm touches his forehead again. "'t's nice," he murmurs, and Harry's thumb rubs gently on the top of his head.

"Tired again?" he asks and Nick nods.

"Sorry I didn't finish the juice," he mutters, and hears Harry chuckle softly.

"Go back to sleep, Grimmy," he says, and the mattress evens out as he stands up.

Nick can't help himself as he reaches out, opening his eyes to grab at Harry's hand before he moves away from the bed. "Stay," he says pathetically, sure Harry will laugh at him for his neediness. A tiny smile blooms on Harry's face though, and he grips Nick's hand.

"Okay," he says simply, and crawls over Nick to the other side of the bed.

"Thanks," Nick murmurs, eyes closed again. "For coming over, I mean."

"Anytime, Nick," Harry says, and the last thing Nick registers before he drops off completely is Harry's hand still wrapped around his, squeezing gently.

Nick thinks it's quite a nice way to fall asleep.

 

End.


End file.
